Drowning
by apol
Summary: This is a sappy songfic of Heero and Relena!!! Yeahh!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! heero and relena fans out there, come and read it!!! =)


I love the message of this song and decided to make a Heero & Relena songfic. =)

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Drowning

Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside

"Heero, I have to tell you something. I've been longing to say these words to you." Relena took a deep breath and gazed at the man standing before her. His cold prussian blue eyes stared at her. "I...I love you, Heero."

Heero quickly turned around to hide his eyes now filled with love and longing towards this girl. He felt that all barriers that he built all those years crumble at the moment she said those words. Words that he himself was afraid to confess towards Relena. 

Relena's eyes moistened at Heero's reaction. She knew that this could be his reaction but she has to let him know. "Heero, I'm sorry...I'm leaving now..." She ran out of the park.

"Relena..." Heero reached out his hand but he was too late. He missed his opportunity to confess his feelings to his angel. His hands clenched. I wasn't ready...

Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say

Relena's birthday came. That evening the Peacecraft mansion was filled with foreign delegates, aristocrats, diplomats and high officials of every country, trying to compete with each other by wearing their best formal wear. On one corner of the mansion sat the most important guests to Relena, the gundam pilots with their respective girlfriends. Except Heero, he was the only one without a partner.

"Glad that you decided to come out of the shadows and join us." Trowa said.

"Hn."

Duo sipped on his red wine. "Yeah. By the way, where's the birthday celebrant?"

"Probably still in her room." Dorothy answered and snuggling closer to Quatre.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Zech's voice drifted throughout the ballroom. All eye were focused on him. "May I present to you my lovely sister and dear friend, Relena Peacecraft."

All eyes were on top of the stairs as Relena stood there nervously with a smile on her lips. The people gasps at her beauty. Her hair was done in a bun with small diamonds that glittered against the light. Her pale gold strapless gown hugged her hour glass figure, it flares down the hem and gives a small train, edge is embroidered and beaded.

Heero couldn't take his eyes off the princess. "...beautiful..." Was the only word he could mutter. At that moment, he wanted to run to her and carry her out of the crowd and have her by himself. He quickly pushed his possessiveness away. As Relena reached the bottom of the stairs, countless suitors approached. This flared Heero's jealousy. Quickly, he strode near the angel and stepped quietly behind her. "Dance with me princess." 

Relena smiled as she felt Heero's soothing voice on her ears. She turned around, finding Heero wearing a black tuxedo and a deep red rose on his hand.

Soon the couple danced gracefully in the middle of the ballroom as the orchestra played a love song. Neither speaking but cherished each other's company. The people awed at the couple and how they complemented each other.

As the song ended and so does their dance, Heero bowed down and embraced Relena. "Wait for me at your balcony this evening." He left the confused princess.

I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

Relena stood on her balcony, gazing at her rose garden below. She smiled as she played the events that happened that night specially the dance that she had with her. Cold wind brushed against her delicate skin and she hugged herself. Soon enough, two strong arms embraced her small body, guarding her against the wind.

"Is this much better?"

She nodded and leaned back on his broad chest, feeling secured. "Why...Why did you want me to wait for you here?"

Heero kissed the top her her honey blonde hair. "I just want to say...I love you too." 

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Relena turned around and buried her face in Heero's chest, clinging to him as if he was her only life. She released tears of happiness for she finally heard the words she has been longing to hear for such a long time.

Heero embraced her tightly and inhaled her sweet scent. He felt suddenly so loved and such happiness that he never felt before. He broke the embrace reluctantly and pulled her inside the bedroom. "Dance with me again."

The couple swayed with the love song that the orchestra played earlier in their mind. This time, they are intimate and closer to each other.

Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Heero stopped and felt guilty at what he said earlier knowing that he would be leaving again. He softly caressed Relena's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked quietly. 

"I'm...I'm leaving...for a mission." Heero dropped his head and closed his eyes. He did not want to see the eyes of his beloved filled with sadness, he wanted to imprint forever in his mind her light blue eyes full of happiness and love.

Soft hands cupped his cheek. "Open your eyes and look at me." 

He obeyed and was relieved when he saw her eyes with hope, happiness and most of all love towards him.

"I believe and trust that you will come back to me. Wherever you are, you will never be alone for my heart and soul is with you always. And I'm just a phone call away." Relena smiled.

Heero smirked knowing that he has a reason to come back and live for. The one he loved gave his life back to him and he will not waste it this time.

Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms

Heero typed furiously at his laptop about the reports of his mission that Lady Une gave him. 

Duo came inside the apartment that the gundam pilots were renting, carrying a bag of groceries. "Hey guys it seems that this mission has been getting to us, why don't we have a little good time?"

Wufei grunted. "We don't have time for that."

"There's a bar across the street, maybe we could hang out with some girls tonight." Duo grinned.

"DUO!" Quatre fumed.

"Aww, come on. You guys have no fun!! The girls won't even know." Duo poked Heero.

Heero shut down his computer and glared at Duo. "I won't even dare do that to Relena!" He pushed him out of the way of went inside his bedroom. He sat on his bed and embraced his pillow. I miss you Relena...I wish I'm in your arms right now.

I don't need another lover  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see

He laid down on his bed and his mind drifted once again to Relena. Wherever you are, you will never be alone for my heart and soul is with you always. And I'm just a phone call away. He remembered those words she told him. His gaze shifted to the table beside him, grabbed his cellphone and dialed Relena's number.

"Hello, Relena Peacecraft speaking!" Her cheerful voice lifted his spirit.

"Baby, I miss you."

"Hee-chan!! I miss you too."

Heero sighed. "I just...I just need to hear your voice. I'm a little bit depressed right now."

"Ohh, my poor Heero! How I wish I could help you right now."

"Your voice is enough. I love you." Heero smiled.

"I love you too hun. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye." He turned off his phone and drifted to a peaceful slumber.

I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

Heero exited the plane with his other companions behind him. He immediately noticed the his 'angel' waving at him. A small smile formed on his lips and he ran towards her. His arms snaked around her body and twirled her around.

"Woah! Did you miss me that much?" Relena said as he settled her back on the ground.

He kissed her forehead. "Totally. Could we walk towards the park? I have something important to tell you."

"Sure." Relena grabbed his hand.

During their walk, silence fell upon them as they savour each other's presence that they missed for 4 months. Heero checked his pocket to check the box and caressed Relena's hand with his thumb. He saw a secluded big tree with various wild flowers surrounding it. He led Relena there and faced her. "Darling, during those 4 months I was not with you, it gave me an opportunity to think. To think about my future." He kneeled down with one knee, grabbed the box inside his pocket and opened it. "I want my future to be spent with you. Will you marry me?"

Relena couldn't believe what was happening. Her eyes moistened as she looked at the diamond ring. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe

Heero slid the engagement ring on her right ring finger. He did not expect the next thing that happened.

Relena jumped into Heero, sending them both down laying on the ground. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him fully on his lips. Heero wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Their kiss lasted for almost 3 minutes and Relena reluctantly broke it, gasping for air. "Can't wait" Relena panted.

"Hm....so what are you planning my dear?" Heero pushed the strands of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears.

Relena smiled. "I want our honeymoon to be in Paris!" She excitedly said, placing her hands on his chest.

"So, you want our children to be made in Paris?" Heero teased her. He himself knew that he wasn't ready to be a father but with Relena's help, he can do it.

"Heero!" Relena slapped his shoulders and blushed.

Heero laughed as if it is natural to him. He embraced Relena as she laid her head in his chest. "I want you to tell me all your dreams and I'll do my best to fulfill them."

Everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Heero watches breathlessly as Relena walked down the aisle with her brother. Her princess cut bridal gown made of shantung silk, the edges were embroidered with diamonds clung to her body perfectly. Even through the veil, he could see his blushing bride looking at him. Noin was behind her making sure that the long train would still look good as bride walked.

Zechs gave Relena's hand to Heero with a small glare. He didn't leave the couple until Noin dragged him to the first pew. A small giggle escaped Duo's mouth.

Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love

The couple exchanged their vows and the solid gold ring placed on their left ring hand, symbolizing their eternal bond to each other. 

"With the powers vested upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Heero lifted the veil to reveal the lovely face of his wife. Her eyes glittered with excitement and he was drowned by the love he saw in it. His face inched slowly towards her. "I will love you...forever..." The promise was guaranteed with a passionate kiss.

Ohhh!! Mushy! 

013102

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph  
Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have read so that I won't have to guess which fic you're talking about. Thanks!


End file.
